1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger operated dispensing device, e.g., a trigger sprayer, for mounting to a storage container, e.g. a bottle A pumping mechanism inside the dispensing device pumps a fluid out of the storage container into the discharge end of the dispensing device upon actuation of a trigger of the device A nozzle assembly is attached to the discharge end and includes a rotatable nozzle cap rotatable to three different discharge positions. A STOP position closes the discharge end, a STREAM position provides a focused stream of fluid, and a SPRAY position provides a spray or fog-like discharge of the fluid.
To avoid access to the contents of the bottle to children, the rotatable nozzle cap remains in the STOP position and cannot be moved easily by children unless the trigger sprayer is manipulated in a special manner. To ensure that the rotating nozzle cap remains in the desired position, i.e. the STOP position, the nozzle cap has at least one internal lug or catch adapted to engage at least one prong or leg extending from a body of the sprayer unless the body is squeezed to deflect the prong or prongs inwardly so the lug inside the cap can be rotated past the prong as the cap is rotated. The lug cannot be disengaged from the prong easily, thereby providing a child resistant trigger sprayer nozzle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn.1.97-1.99
Heretofore, various child resistant nozzle assemblies have been proposed. Some examples of previously proposed child resistant nozzle assemblies are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,516,695 Garneau 4,346,821 Wesner et al. ______________________________________
The Garneau U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,695 discloses a child resistant nozzle assembly comprising a flexible lever with a shoulder engaging in a notch within a nozzle cap. After pushing the lever, the nozzle cap is free to rotate. After the nozzle cap is back in the desired position, the lever can be pulled back to fix the nozzle cap in the desired position.
In the Wesner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,821 a nozzle assembly including a planar safety closure is disclosed. The planar safety closure is mounted rotatably on a nose piece at an end portion of a trigger sprayer and is held tightly in place by the passing of an annular ridge on the planar safety closure over an annular lip on the nose piece. A generally flat tab is integrally connected to an overcap. The far end of this tab contains a tooth like detent member which extends rearwardly and is engagable in a slot in a top front wall of a trigger. In this position, the nozzle is locked and cannot easily be opened. To unlock the planar safety closure and to operate the trigger sprayer, the operator has to squeeze the trigger to lift the detent member out of its slot and then has to rotate the planar safety closure for about 180.degree. to a spray position. In this position, the trigger sprayer is ready to work.
The nozzle assembly of the present invention differs from the previously proposed nozzle assemblies by comprising a cap having at least one internal lug which is adapted to engage at least one prong extending from a body of the trigger sprayer to prevent rotation of the cap until the cap is squeezed to deflect the prong inwardly to allow the lug to be rotated past the prong as the cap is rotated. When the nozzle cap is rotated back to the STOP position the lug snaps back into a prong engaging "locked" position and the cap cannot be unlocked by accident such as to a spray position.